


Cosmic Latte

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autistic Cecil, Autistic Kevin, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Cosmic Latte: A character and their partner stay up late gazing up at the sky.





	Cosmic Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by anonymous on Tumblr! Ship requested by [therecklessandthegays](https://therecklessandthegays.tumblr.com)!

"I can't _believe_ you've never done this before," Kevin said as he lead his boyfriend to what had quickly become his favourite spot in all of Night Vale.

"Well, I distinctly remember announcing on my show a while back that contemplating the void was illegal. I don't think that law ever got redacted," Cecil replied.

Kevin chuckled softly. "That's not what I meant, nightlight."

Cecil smiled at his pet name, face flushing a faintly luminescent violet. "Well, what else are you supposed to do when you look at the night sky?"

"You mean you've never stopped to look at the constellations? Tried to count the stars? Attempted to find a pattern in the way those truly _fascinating_ lights flicker overhead?"

"Why would I do that?" Cecil's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You'll see, I suppose. Here we are."

The two were in Mission Grove Park, high up a hill surrounded by trees. There was no way anyone could've found this place by following the trails. Then again, when did Kevin ever do what any sensible person would? Regardless, the area was lovely. Surrounding them were trees, tall and dense, keeping the area secluded. If he looked just close enough, Cecil was certain he could see fireflies floating lazily through the surrounding woods. Cecil felt a tugging on his hand, and looked down to find Kevin sitting on the ground. Cecil sat next to him.

"I know you're not going to like this idea, but you have to lie back on the grass, okay?" Kevin said. Cecil looked appalled at the idea. "I know it's usually a big sensory issue, but I promise you'll be fine. Besides, if it gets too bad, you can just lay on me instead." Kevin offered a small smile.

Cecil sighed in mock exasperation, but smiled back. "I guess I'll try it, but you'd better make it worth my while."

"Don't worry, it will be!"

Cecil lay down next to Kevin in the grass and turned his attention skyward. He had to admit the night sky _did_ look lovely from this position. Cecil found Kevin's hand and laced their fingers together, and Kevin gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Do you know the constellations?" Kevin asked.

"I don't."

"Well, neither do I, but I like to pretend I do!" Kevin giggled, and Cecil couldn't help but laugh along. "Do you want to see my favourite?" Kevin asked.

"Sure!"

Kevin drew with his finger in the air, connecting stars to form the shape of a man with a bow. "That one," he said. "I have no idea what it's called, but I think it's really cool. I call it The Bowman, though, because that's what it looks like."

"It's really neat," Cecil responded.

"Yeah! There's way more I can show you, if you want to see all the ones I've found!"

"Sure, but can I ask you a question first?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why is it you're so interested in this? Not to sound rude," Cecil backpedaled quickly. "It's just that these same stars have always been here, so I guess I just want to know what you find so fascinating about them."

"Oh, well..." Kevin took a moment to get his answer in order. "It was always sunny in Desert Bluffs, even at night. I'd never actually... seen a star until I came to Night Vale. And the first time I was here — with Lauren and Daniel and- and Strex — I didn't really get to look all that often. I know it's probably really silly and childish, but it's just so _foreign_ to me, the concept of any star other than the Sun. These stars are so much nicer, though, and they don't hurt to look at. I think I like these better, as dumb as it sounds..."

Cecil turned to face Kevin. "It's not dumb," he said. "I just wanted to know, is all. I forgot you don't really have night in Desert Bluffs, the same as how don't really have day here in Night Vale. Don't feel bad about your interests, all right? It's actually really cute that you get so excited over this. You start glowing when you're excited, and you know how I love when you glow." 

Kevin's face flushed an incandescent gold. "Does that mean I can show you more stars?"

"Of course! But first, can I _please_ get off this grass?"

Kevin smiled and pulled Cecil closer. Cecil repositioned himself to lay atop Kevin, with his head on Kevin's chest. Kevin wrapped one arm around him as he snuggled closer. Cecil relaxed into his boyfriend and followed the motions Kevin made, content with simply lying back and listening as Kevin plotted out all the stars whose names he'd never know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider [checking out my Tumblr](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com/commissions)!


End file.
